bellmoralstoryfandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Nadaní
Nadaní sehrávají významnou roli v současném i historickém dění v Bellmoralském království. To, i spoustu jiných faktorů podněcuje zájem o jejich minulost a budoucnost, diferenciaci kulturní i duchovní a v neposlední řadě jejich fyziologii. Nadaní jsou již po staletí nejvyspělejší formou bellmoralského obyvatelstva, coby bohy obdarovaní mágové, jak se sami rádi nazývají. Pravdou je, že hned po panovníkovi jsou největší mocností v království, téměř samostatným úřadem, který se zodpovídá pouze sám sobě, nikomu jinému. Název Původ názvu Nadaní zřejmě souvisí s faktem, že se zjevili a byli. Díky rychlému vývoji, který se odehrál takřka ze dne na den se spekuluje, zda neexistovali již dříve, jen pod jiným označením. Kvůli nedostatkům pramenů jde však pouze o odhady. Nejpravděpodobnější alternativou může být výklad, že předky Nadaných jsou šamani, obývající území Bellmoralu před jeho zcivilizováním. Napovídá tomu i fakt, že je jejich magie spojena s živly a jevy, které se všude kolem nás vyskytují a jsou nedílnou součástí všech živých organismů. Z tohoto Nadaní také svou magickou energii čerpají. Popis Kromě některých fyziologických odlišností jsou stejní, jako jiní jedinci téhož druhu. Rozdíl je jen ve velikosti, kdy mágové jsou o něco mohutnější, což je ale mnohdy zanedbatelný detail. Magie Nadaných vychází přímo z jejich nitra, nejsou nuceni používat krystaly ani jiné magické artefakty. Sami jimi jsou – a protože magie ve své surové formě může být nebezpečná, je tělo Nadaného stvořeno tak, aby bylo schopno magii uvnitř sebe regulovat. Jejich kůže je zpravidla tlustší a opatřená o blány, které zamezují samovolnému unikání magie a srdce Nadaného je větší a silnější právě proto, že je magická moc uchovávána v něm. Nadaní existují proto, aby sloužili zemi a jejím obyvatelům. Jsou velmi důležitým spojením nejen mezi vírou a běžným obyvatelstvem, ale jsou také velmi často léčiteli, dokonce díky jejich magii funguje veřejné osvětlení, a stejně tak v domácnostech. Opakem Nadaných jsou tzv. Temní, kteří sice Nadanými byli, ale nechali se polapit Temnotou. Magická moc Nadaní se z pohledu magické moci dělí do tří kategorií (viz. níž), přičemž jejich moc je stálá jen do standardního věku dožívání jejich druhu. Poté začne slábnout. Zpravidla poté žijí dalších 8 let, než je jejich magie vyčerpaná úplně. Pro správné fungování je důležité, aby každodenní přísun energie dosahoval minimálně 7000 kalorií. Rozmnožování Nadaní se dožívají vyššího věku, než ostatní jedinci téhož druhu, což kompenzuje s jejich nesnadným rozmnožováním. Zatímco samci jsou schopni se aktivně rozmnožovat po celý život, samice se potýkají s nemalými problémy. Kvůli odlišné stavbě těla, je jejich šance zabřeznout nižší a každá samice tak je schopná za život odnosit do 5 mláďat. Vyhoření Magie Nadaných je vrozená a není možné se jí přiučit. Mláďata se po narození nijak neliší od mláďat daného druhu a to ani za předpokladu, že jsou jejich rodiče Nadaní. Teprve okolo půlroku života se začne jejich magie probouzet, což je doprovázeno nekontrolovatelným uvolněním energie. Tohle prvotní vyhoření je pro mláďata sice nebezpečné, ale zásadní. Může být smrtící (zvláště pro Obdarované), ale během rekonvalescence se jejich tělo přeměňuje a přizpůsobuje vzhledem k jejich Nadání. Teprve po tomto procesu proměny lze mladého jedince Nadaným označovat. Není to ale záležitost pouze mladých jedinců, k vyhoření může dojít u každého mága, zachází-li se svou magií neuváženě. Pro každého je tento stav individuální a každý ho prožívá jinak, v závislosti na jejich magické síle, výdrži a vůli. Jeho předzvěstí je krvácení z nosu, případně uší, jedinec může krev i vykašlávat. Zpětné načerpávání energie je často doprovázeno návaly nevolnosti, sluchovými i zrakovými halucinacemi, bolestmi hlavy, teplotami, ale vyloučené není ani kóma. Není přesně dané, jak dlouho zotavování trvá- může to být záležitost hodin, dní, týdnů ale i měsíců, než je jedinec schopný svou magii v plné síle opět používat. Armáda Nadaní jsou také důležitou součástí Bellmoralské armády, oddíl zvaný Silentshade, což je ovšem záležitost dvou více bojově zaměřených druhů mágů. Ty jsou aktivní i v dobách míru, v boje schopné jsou však i ostatní druhy. Rozdělení Nadané lze rozdělit hned několika způsoby, které se vyvíjely společně s nimi a jsou důležité pro přesné definování jednotlivců. Rozdělení na základě druhu Země – Nadaní pro zemi jsou přímo napojeni na přírodu a všechny živé tvory. Jsou potomky bohyně Lutumi, nazývané též Matkou přírodou, která je považována za patronku úrody a plodnosti. Voda – tito mágové jsou mimo jiné nejčastěji velmi úspěšnými mořeplavci. Jejich bůh a otec Squalos je považován za podvodního ochránce Bellmoralského království. Coby obrovitý podmořský had má chránit zemi před loďmi nepřátel. Je patronem námořníků a rybářů, kteří se k němu modlí za lepší úlovek. Oheň – ohniví Nadaní jsou poměrně nebezpečí právě díky věčnému ohni v jejich žilách. Jsou nazýváni dětmi ohnivého boha Flurria, patrona domácí pohody a v zimních měsících opatrovníka krbů a jiných tepelných zdrojů. Před začátkem zimy se k němu modlí spousta nemajetných obyvatel, kteří prosí o ochranu před chladem. Vzduch – mezi jejich dovednosti mimo jiné patří také předpověď počasí. Whiff, bůh větru a otec Nadaných pro vzduch, je patronem všech létajících tvorů, a to také Bellmoralského letectva. Letci k němu často vzhlížejí, mají-li letět na delší vzdálenosti a prosí za bezpečný přílet. Čas – úkolem časomágů je v první řadě uchovávání a sepisování veškerých historických pramenů a kronik. Bohyní času je Chroma, lvice se třemi tvářemi. Ty nesou tři etapy života každého tvora – narození, dospělost a smrt. Stín – šerochodci jsou často používáni armádou jako špehové právě díky jejich schopnosti splynout ve stínech. Jsou schopni se nabourat jiným tvorům do hlavy či od své osoby odpoutat stín, který je schopný jednat jako samostatná bytost. Disaris je bohem noci a temnoty, praví opak bohyně Světlonošů. Je vládcem dimenze Táwia, sídla démonů. Světlo – světlonoši jsou, jak už jejich označení napovídá, nositeli světla. Díky nim a jejich magie je v Bellmoralkých domácnostech možnost svítit, a to skrze světelné kameny, které vyrábí. Jejich bohyně se jmenuje Flo. Smrt – smrtonoši patří mezi jedny z nejnebezpečnějších tvorů vůbec – bez rozdílu v druhu. Celá jejich existence je protkaná smrtí a své tělo mohou různými způsoby využívat jako zbraň. Feisa, matka Smrtonošů a nositelka smrti, převoznice mezi životem a smrtí, je držitelkou dimenze Cruaxeess, Říše mrtvých. Život – Nadaní pro život jsou nejvyšším řádem Nadaných. Silnější jedinci jsou schopni vyléčit vážné, až smrtelné choroby, najdou se i případy oživení mrtvého. Jejich bohyní je Aeria. Není nemožné, aby jedinec nemohl mít v krvi hned dva druhy Nadání. Je možné geneticky přijmout magii od obou rodičů (je-li jejich Nadání odlišné, ačkoliv kvůli zachování kvality se mezidruhové křížení nevyskytuje často). V tomto případě má jeden druh nadřazený a z druhého pouze zanedbatelnou část. Rozdělení na základě magické moci * Obdarovaní ''(0-5 m/m)'' se nejvíce podobají prvním Nadaným. Jejich magická moc se objevuje nezávisle na tom, že v genech Nadání nemají, což má však za důsledek také to, že jsou slabší a nemají hlubokou studnici magické síly. Lehce se tak mohou dostat do stavu vyhoření, ze kterého se dostávají velmi dlouho a často pro ně může být smrtelný. I jejich schopnosti jsou omezené, ovládají zpravidla základní magické úkony. * Poloviční ''(6-10 m/m)'' již mají Nadání převzaté od jednoho z rodičů, často stejného druhu. Jsou mocnější, než Obdarovaní, stále se u nich ale vyskytuje vysoké riziko vyhoření. Není u nich ve většině případů smrtelné a rychleji se dokážou zregenerovat. Jsou schopni provádět náročnější úkony, ovládat v menší míře to, pro co mají vlohy. Mají hlubší studnici, hůře vyčerpatelnou. * Čistí ''(11-15 m/m)'' jsou potomky dvou Nadaných, často však pocházejí z celých generací Nadaných. Jsou nejmocnější, jejich magická moc je nevyčerpatelná. Vyhoření je u nich vůbec nevyskytuje a za celé jejich dějiny byly zaznamenány pouze dva případy, oba po vynaložení nadměrného množství magie. Na úkor toho jsou Čistí z řad Šerochodců a Smrtonošů nejnáchylnější k ovládnutí ze strany démonů. Jsou schopni téměř čehokoliv. Rozdělení na základě stupně Nadání * I. stupeň zahrnuje základní přírodní elementy (Zemi, Vodu, Oheň, Vzuduch) a tyto Nadání jsou obecně nejrozšířenější. Tvoří většinovou populaci Nadaných. * II. stupeň zařazuje Čas, Světlo a Stíny; jsou složitější pro ovládnutí a již se vyskytují méně, než první čtveřice. * III. stupněm pak jsou Nadaní pro Smrt a Život, coby nejtěžší magie. Tito Nadaní mají nejmenší procento zastoupení. Hierarchie Podobně, jako jinde, i u Nadaných najdeme hierarchii, a to přísně definovanou. Tituly mají poukázat na kvalifikaci nositele a určuje jejich výjimečnost založenou na magické kvalitě i stupně dosaženého vzdělání. Veškeré jmenování do vyššího řádu je doprovázeno příslušným rituálem a jde vždy o veřejnou událost, která není v kompetenci krále, ale Mistrů Nadaných. Nejníže jsou novicové, kterými se mladí Nadaní automaticky stávají ve chvíli, kdy byla jejich magická moc aktivována a trvá do doby, kdy složí závěrečnou zkoušku. Novicové nemají povoleno veřejně používat svou moc bez toho, aniž by na ně nedohlížel někdo z vyššího řádu. Primové, kterými se Nadaný stává po ukončení studií, jsou již plnohodnotnými mágy. Mnoho primů zůstává ve Svatyních jako učitelé. Důležitým je také jedinec zvaný''' kamerlengo'. Je to možný nástupce Mistra, kterého si dotyčný sám určí a specifickým rysem je, že až do jeho smrti či odvolání, vyvolený o svém osudu neví. '''Kardinálové' Mistr je nejvyšší složkou Nadaných. Rituály Působení Nadaných je doprovázeno spoustou rituálů oslavující zemi, roční období, božstvo ale také rozmnožování. Historie Kde se Nadaní vzali, to nikdo s jistotou vypovědět nedokáže. S jistotou víme jen to, že vznikli v poměrně krátkém časovém úseku, a to zřejmě okolo roku 68 Bl. l.